Back to me
by aya13
Summary: They will defy fate itself to be together


AU: This is a short fic because I am still trying to finish my two stories. This story just popped out of my mind and kept distracting me so I had to write it to preserve my sanity.  
  
DISCALAIMERS: I don't own anything of value. Hope that takes care of it. n _ n  
  
Back To Me  
  
After everything we had done to stop this from happening, one can never stop the inevitable-but I won't let it take the one thing I value the most, Princess Serenity. And if I have to defy destiny itself, so be it. - Endymion -  
  
The sky was growing darker and darker. As the sky grows darker, the threat grows nearer. Queen Beryl was coming. Coming to kill everyone I love. And I can't do anything about it. They won't let me. But I won't lose them, I will challenge the gods themselves just to save my friends from the clutches of death. This I vow. - Serenity -  
  
The sky was growing darker and darker and for the two lovers standing by the balcony of the moon castle, it meant one thing-Beryl has arrived.  
  
"Prince, princess! You have to go now. Queen Beryl has arrived." Princess Rei panted as she tried to regain her breath from running so fast.  
  
The two lovers turned away from the scene of battle outside the palace gates to look at the worried princess.  
  
" I won't go. I will fight alongside you, Rei." The supreme princess Serenity said.  
  
"NO! I won't allow you to fight! I forbid it." Prince Endymion said angrily.  
  
"But I can't leave all my friends behind while I escape." The last word was said with such disgust that the other two involuntarily smiled.  
  
"Sere, you have to live to lead the moon kingdom. We are here to aid and protect you. Please let us do our jobs." Rei said.  
  
"My love. As much as I adore you, you will just distract me while I fight." Endymion said gently as he drew the protesting princess to him.  
  
"But-but. But." Serenity said when she was interrupted by the other senshi.  
  
"Sere, what are you still doing here?" asks Princess Michiru.  
  
"You should be on that ship there bound for safety. And you should have taken care of that." Princess Haruka said sternly as he regarded the two lovers.  
  
" Don't blame him, Haru. I just don't want to go. I want to fight alongside my friends." Serenity pouted.  
  
"C'mon Sere, you know we've talked about this so many times and the answer is still no." Endymion said exasperatedly.  
  
"Could you two discuss this AFTER we beat Beryl?" Princess Makoto said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, don't be so stuck up. Can't you see it's love and you can never put love aside." Princess Minako said as she dreamily looks at the couple.  
  
"Could we hurry it along?" Princess Ami said as she nervously eyed the closed door behind them where sounds of fighting could be heard.  
  
" Just do this for me. And don't argue." Endymion whispered in Serenity's ear as he gave her a hard kiss and pushed her gently onto the waiting vehicle.  
  
Before Serenity could leave the room. The door exploded open as it was hit by the power of Queen Beryl.  
  
"I have found you at last, Supreme princess Serenity! Tonight, you die!" Beryl cackled as she summoned her powers and attacked.  
  
"Princess, run!" Ami screamed as she moved to intercept the blow.  
  
"Ami, no!" Screamed Serenity as she saw Ami move in front of her and Endymion to receive the blow. The other senshi watched in horror as Ami fell down dead in front of them.  
  
"One down, six to go." Queen Beryl cackled.  
  
"Not if I can't help it, you bitch." Haruka yelled as she hurled a ball of energy at Beryl. The queen easily dodged the blow and hurled her own dark energy at Haruka.  
  
This seemed to have woken up the rest of the senshi from their trance and one by one they all started to fight. Endymion, realizing that he wouldn't be able to remove Serenity from danger without attracting their foes attention slowly back up until they are at the corner of the room with the wall at their back.  
  
" No matter what happens, I will protect you." Endymion said to Serenity as they watched their friends fight Beryl.  
  
" I'll be fine. Help them. They need you." Serenity told Endymion. "I won't leave you defenseless." Endymion said stubbornly.  
  
"Trust me, I can protect myself." Serenity said as she wrapped her arms around the prince, hugging him from behind. Endymion turned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
Serenity softly stroked Endy's face and kissed him on the lips. " Go." She commands. Reluctantly, Endymion turned to join the senshi just as Mina fell down defeated by Beryl.  
  
"No!" Serenity screamed in anguish as another one of her friends was killed by Beryl.  
  
"Can't you see, Serenity? I will kill everyone you love. Even your precious prince." Beryl said as she suddenly grabbed Endymion be the neck and started to squeeze the life out of the prince.  
  
As Serenity watched her love being slowly killed by Beryl. Her whole body was suddenly surrounded by white light as a beautiful crystal suddenly appears in front of her. She suddenly heard a voice speaking to her.  
  
" Use the crystal, save yourself. Ask for their life in return of your own." The voice said.  
  
She looked at her friends, exhausted from fighting and realized that they cannot win this fight. She looked at her love being slowly choked to death and realized ' I can't go on living without them. I'd rather die than let them all perish because of me.' Arriving at a decision, she closed her eyes and answered the voice. "I will."  
  
Endymion and the other senshi watched as their princess was engulfed with white light. Beryl's hold on Endymion's neck suddenly loosened as she was surrounded by the same white light.  
  
The white light surrounding Serenity slowly disappeared to reveal the princess holding a scepter made of gold studded with crystals.  
  
" Goddess Selenity! I implore you to save the moon kingdom, bring back the lives of the people killed in this senseless war and drive the darkness away from my loved ones." Serenity shouted as she slowly raised the scepter above her head.  
  
The scepter suddenly released a blinding light that engulfed the whole kingdom. The dead slowly regained life as the darkness was driven from the kingdom.  
  
Prince Endymion and the rest of the senshi, along with the revived princess Ami and Minako looked at the princess responsible for the miracle and experienced a sense of foreboding.  
  
" In return, I offer you.my life." The Supreme princess Serenity whispered.  
  
"No!" Endymion shouted as they all realized the cost of this miracle-the life of their beloved princess. Everything seems to go slow motion as they all started running desperately towards the princess in the hopes of stopping the inevitable.  
  
The white light surrounded Serenity's body again only to slowly disappear to reveal Serenity lying on the floor. Endymion quickly gathered the weak form in his arms.  
  
"NO! Don't leave me." Endymion whispered frantically as he noticed Serenity fighting for each breath.  
  
"I won't leave you. I will always be inside your heart. I love you.." Serenity whispered painfully as she gently stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Know this, my love, I will follow you wherever you are." Endymion whispered tearfully as Serenity breathed her last breath.  
  
" I love you."  
  
TBC 


End file.
